deus_in_absentiafandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire Abilities
VAMPIRE ABILITIES The powers found in this category are for Vampires ONLY! Powers labeled as common can be purchased with post rewards of 10 IC POSTS per new ability. Powers labeled as rare can be purchased with post rewards of 25 IC POSTSper new ability. And, finally, dominus abilities can be perchased with 50 IC POSTS per ability. For more information please see our Post Rewards thread. At the time of application characters have access to 2abilities from either General-Common or their Species-Common. COMMON ABILITIES BLOOD CALL The ability to call forth blood from a wound or force a victim to cough up blood for up to ten minutes. The user cannot command the blood after it has left the body. BLOODLUST The ability to instill feelings of bloodlust in others with their scent. Feelings last for ten minutes. HEMOKINESIS The ability to manipulate blood once it has left a victim's body. Users can force blood to change shape or harden into blood crystals for weapons. Manipulation lasts for an hour unless it is released sooner. ORENDA DRAIN The ability to drain a victim's orenda, their spiritual life force, through physical contact. The more intimate the contact the better. Victims will feel weak and dizzy, their powers weaken and in extreme cases they may even temporarily lose their abilities. Draining will last until a victim is dead unless released sooner. FLESH THIEF The ability to change one's appearance to that of another person they touched within the last 24 hours. The change is stable for up to an hour before fading away. Appearance, voice, scent, and aura are mimicked. RARE ABILITIES ABSOLUTE RESOLUTE The ability to resist Blood Master, must have Resolute. ENDLESS BLOODLUST The ability to instill feelings of bloodlust in others with their scent. Feelings last until the victim has killed another creature or the Vampire releases them, whichever comes first. Must have Bloodlust first. HALLUCINOGENIC GAZE The ability to create illusions by maintaining eye contact with a victim. Akin to hypnotism, the victim will be paralyzed and subjected to hallucinations of the caster's choosing for up to an hour. RESOLUTE The ability to resist blood lust or other forms of hunger. The character could be bathed in the stuff and not need to drink or be surrounded by a rioting crowd and not feel anything. BLOOD CALL The ability to call forth blood from a wound or force a victim to cough up blood for up to ten minutes. The user cannot command the blood after it has left the body. WALL CRAWLING The ability to walk/crawl over walls and ceilings for half an hour unless released sooner. DOMINUS ABILITIES BLOOD MASTER The ability to command other Vampires, Vampire hybrids, or those Blood Thralled to a Vampire. User can also resist Necromancy. CONDITIONAL: Vampire must be at least 500 years old to have this power. RESISTANCE #2 Your character has resistance to both sunlight and gold. SKIN OF THE DAMNED Vampires with this ability can achieve a second form, one of nightmares. Beastly Senses, Blood Call and Orenda Drain have no limitation in this form. However, Vampires in this form cannot use any Resistance or Resolute. This form will last for an hour. SOUL MIRROR Character is able to reflect all attacks set against them back at its castor be they mental, magical or physical. Character still suffers 50% of the attack but its caster will experience the full 100%. (Must have mental menagerie as a prerequisite.) TRANSFORMATION The ability to transform into a bat for up to one hour. This bat form will always be the same: pitch black with red eyes at the same size of one occurring in nature. No abilities can be used while in this form.